AWM-Infernal Dragon
'''AWM-Infernal Dragon is a VVIP sniper rifle variant of AWM. Overview This weapon features a dragon theme-styled AWM variant, similar to other beast weapons. It was first released along with the RPK-Infernal Dragon. Comparing to other AWM variants, the AWM-Infernal Dragon has a mixed rep; it has a slight improved on draw/bolt cycling and reload speed, but nowhere near the ultra-fast one on the Ultimate Gold or the Ultimate Silversmith; however, this gun features a unique Infernal Dragon scope texture not found elsewhere. It comes with 15 rounds magazine (+5), although if equipped by the owner, it will always have 17 rounds magazine due to the VVIP effect. Availability Available in all CrossFire versions VVIP Features *'Earn Achievement' much faster (100% faster). *'Ammo Refill' for each successful headshot. *'Increased' (+2) ammo for all equipped Sniper Rifles. *'200% EXP' bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP' bonus for everyone. *'20% GP' bonus for everyone. Thus meaning the owner will have 17 bullets by default in the AWM-ID or 19 if he owns two and equips both. If he throws the gun away, the ammunition count will be 15/30 for whoever picks it up. Percentages The weapon will refill ammunition when doing headshots with any weapons, as long as the AWM is equipped. Each type of weapons has its own rounds for ammo refill: *'Rifles:' +2. *'Snipers:' +1 *'Shotguns:' +1 *'SMGs:' +3 *'Pistols:' +1 *'MGs:' +8 It also works in Zombie Mode, which can be useful, due the fact it is fairly easy to headshot zombies. Variants AWM_Infernal_Dragon_Imperial_Gold.png|Imperial Gold Jon AWM Infernal Dragon.png|JON AWM_InfernalDragon_NobleGold.png|Noble Gold AWM-Infernal_Dragon_Piece.png|Piece AWM_Infernal_Dragon_Prime.png|Prime AWM Infernal Dragon Punk.png|Punk Alternate Skins 70KG Skin.png|70KG White Shark Skin.png|BaiSha ItemIcon_3548.png|CFS 2017 Noble_Silver_Skin.png|Noble Silver Prime_Skin.png|Prime Trivia * This is the first VVIP sniper rifle featured in Crossfire. *On its release, this weapon had its own stylized reload, draw and shoot animation, similar to the AK47-Beast's draw animation, and it shared the draw sound with RPK-Infernal Dragon. However, this was changed for unknown reason and thus, every version has the basic animation instead. **A possible reason for this change could be caused by the fact that this gun is a Sniper Rifle, thus it would be illogical if the gun is fired once and the character would not have to cycle the bolt. However, the M4A1-S Jewelry also features such an unrealistic reload animation. ** As stated above, players who use this weapon did not need to pull back the bolt every time they draw or pick it up. Professional players can take advantage of this and use quick-switch (quickly changing to another weapon and back again) to make the gun fire much faster. Many suspect that doing this will trigger the 14_2 client error, which is an anti-cheat feature that prevents players from using hacks to increase their weapon's ROF (rate of fire). It is likely that Tencent changed the animation to protect the weapon's owners; however, considering the fact that players do quick-switch a lot on the Barrett M82A1 without having any problems, this theory is dismissed. ** Upon its release, this AWM variant was considered the deadliest sniper rifle in the game. It has better firepower, more ammo, and faster drawing/reloading speed than any other AWM variants. With the above features, along with various perks, it was (and still is) the dream gun for any players. However, this posed a problem: Since the gun is too good, everyone will choose to buy it and ignore other sniper rifles in the Item Shop or Black Market. It is suspected that in order to secure future sales, Tencent modified the animation to make the gun less attractive. *** However, there exists AWMs with incredibly overpowered stats such as AWM Ultimate Gold (Ultra-fast bolt cycling) or AWM Ultimate Silversmith (Faster draw speed). Considering that they are all in Black Market, it makes sense to keep the AWM-Infernal Dragon lesser-quality (better than most other AWMs but still inferior to newer AWMs) so they can make more money from Black Market sale. **Some players reported that the new animation is actually unpopular among AWM fanbase, seeing that they are too used with AWM and refuse to accept any changes on the animation; however, this doesn't explain why Tencent didn't just release a second variant with unique animation, as it's entirely possible for them to change the gun's index number and makes a separate variant with unique animation. Probably doing this will make the buyers more confuse when picking their choice, so Tencent chose not to do it in the end. ** This is the 6th weapon that has a "beta version" after Desert Eagle, XM8, G36K, PSG-1 and M14 EBR. *Unlike other VVIP weapons, this gun inherits the ammo inconsistency glitch in CF Vietnam - it starts with 17/34 in all modes and 17/51 in Mutation Mode and variant. Gallery AWM_ID_Render.png|Render AWM_ID_CFS_2017_RD2.png|Render (CFS 2017) AWM-Punk_1.png|Render (Noble Silver) AWM_ID_RD1.png|Render #2 (Noble Silver) AWM_ID_Prime_RD1.png|Render (Prime) AWM_ID_CFS_2017_RD1.png|Side view (CFS 2017) AWM-Punk_2.png|Side view (Noble Silver) AWM_ID_Prime_RD2.png|Side view (Prime) AWM_Infernal_Dragon.png|HUD AWM ID Beta Ingame.PNG|HUD (Beta) Crossfire20181203_0008.jpg|HUD (CFS 2017) AWM ID PRIME.jpg|HUD (Prime) AWM_Infernal_Dragon_Scope.png|HUD (Scope) Crossfire20181203_0009.jpg|HUD (Scope-CFS 2017) AWM ID PRIME SCOPE.jpg|HUD (Scope - Prime) AWM ID Beta Draw.PNG|Drawing (Beta) AWM ID Beta Reload.PNG|Reloading (Beta) 4922184_orig.gif|AWM Infernal Dragon Spin (360°) Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle Category:AWM Variants Category:VVIP